Interrogation Room Number Five
by Amestris-Exile
Summary: Both had proven their metal instability: Roy with his Shakespearean rambling to the wall and Archer with his random raping made a threatening combination that Sciezka wouldn't have taken on with a machine gun. VIOLENCE mature readers only. RoySciezka


I'm so stalling on IFHY Part 2. STFU. I'm dealing with horrible writer's block and this is me stalling. DEAL.

Yes, this is a songfic. But I'm not outright posting the lyrics in a separate format like the usual songfics do. I'll italicize them so that you can still see them, but it still looks like a regular fic. It's genius!

**Anime:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
** Pairing(s):** RoySciezka (hinted HavocSciezka and RoyArch; FTW crack pairings for all!)  
**Spoilers: **Never.  
**Content: **Rated M just in case. Not quite as explicit as some of my other works, but there's still a good bit of adult material. So have no fear, smut fans. Your champion hasn't abandoned you! 8D (shot)

* * *

Chocolate brown bangs stuck to a creamy forehead as Sciezka awoke, dark eyes taking the equally dark room in to the best of their ability. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. The entire world seemed to stand at attention as she sat in this dark room; even the sound of her own rattled breathing refused to come back to her, as if the walls themselves were absorbing every last whisper. Wait. The walls were padded. That was why every time she moved, no noise reached her ears. But why the hell was she here? The last thing she remembered was skimming through a particularly thick volume of some random alchemist's notes when Mustang had entered the library carrying... oh, what was it again? Oh yeah, it was a cup of coffee. Wait. That had to be it! Roy drugged her and dragged her down here! But why? 

Her answer came not even a second later as the door swung slowly open, a dark figure moving into the room with an unmistakable smirk on his face. _'Is it still me that makes you sweat?' _the figure said quietly, taking a few steps into the room before shutting the door with their foot. In Sciezka's half-drugged state she couldn't tell if she recognized the voice or not, but the tone definitely rang a few bells in her head. Every time she tried to put the voice to a face and a face to a name, however, her head began to throb incessantly so she gave up quickly. _'Am I who you think about in bed,'_ he continued, stepping into the light of the bare light bulb that hung from the cement ceiling and throwing his face into sharper relief. _'When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?'_ Sciezka shook her head, finally getting to the point where her thought weren't as muddled as they had been when she initially woke up. What the hell was he talking about? Sure, they'd went on a few dates. Maybe a couple rounds of mattress tango. But it wasn't anything serious. Even so, when Sciezka had approached him a couple of weeks ago and told him that she didn't want to sleep around anymore he had acted hurt. Did he honestly think they had more than a few one night stands? If he did, it wasn't like it was her doing... right?

'What are you talking about, Roy?' she asked quietly, eyes wide behind her thick glasses. 'Look, if I hurt you when I--' But she was cut off mid-sentence by Roy's hand suddenly darting forward, fingers latching around her throat and giving it a dangerous squeeze as his onyx eyes filled with fury. 'Just answer the question,' he said quietly, teeth bared and gritted together tight. Sciezka, paralyzed by a sudden wave of fear, swallowed hard and nodded. 'Y-yes, I still think of our time together often.'

Roy let go at once, his smirk returning almost as fast as it had left. _'Then think,'_ he continued. _'Think of what you did_, _and how I hope to God he was worth it...'_ he added under his breath, fists clenching up slowly. _'...when the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.' _He stepped forward again, this time his hands skipping her throat and instantly going for the soft mounds that hid below her bulky, unflattering military jacket. 'I haven't forgotten all those nights, and I know you haven't either.' He gave her chest a gently knead, chuckling under his breath as she writhed in her chair and closed her eyes tightly. _'I've got more wit...' _His fingers slid to the buttons that held her jacket together, gently pulling them apart one by one. _'A better kiss...' _He got on his knees in front of Sciezka, leaning forward and claiming her lips with his in a rough, demanding kiss as his fingers finished the buttons on her jacket, sliding the clothing off of her shoulders and allowing it to fall to the ground. _'...A hotter touch...' _His hands moved up under her white tank top, fingertips making quick waste of her bra as they slid underneath the support wire, caressing at the hot flesh with animalistic hunger. Sciezka could feel her heartbeat pick up and gritted her teeth together, willing herself not to make any kind of sound that might give away her pleasure.

Too late. Just the look on her face was enough for Roy. _'...A better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet,' _he said, leaning in to kiss at her neck as his hands grabbed the bottom of her undershirt, tearing the thin material in two with pitiful ease. He sat back up, chuckling darkly at the look of terror and confusion on his captive's face. And who could blame her? But then again, who would honestly leave him, the Flame Alchemist, for some hothead bottom feeder chain smoker? Honestly. Wasn't that like kissing an ash tray? What did Havoc have that Roy didn't, eh? Roy knew that he beat out Havoc in the endowment size department. Roy did use a Magnum, after all. No one could top that. No on. So what would bring her to leave him for that... filth? It had been eating at him for the last two weeks, and he was gonna get his questions answered tonight, or else blood would stain the floor. Because if Roy couldn't have her... no one could.

Roy sat back up, leaning in to Sciezka's face so close that her ragged breaths shifted his hair. _'Sweetie, you had me,' _he continued, a look of mock concern filling his eyes. _'Girl, I was it. Look past the sweat. A better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat.' _Inside his head Roy chuckled despite himself. He'd rhymed. Haha.

Sciezka, meanwhile, had pulled herself from her half-aroused state back to normal thinking and was giving Roy a look that could melt diamonds. 'I did, Roy,' she said coldly. 'I gave you sex whenever you wanted. In your car, in your office... even in the public library once, for God's sake!' She sighed. 'It wasn't that I didn't love you. You just wanted sex all the time. I can't handle that in a guy. I can only put out so much, Roy.' Ha. So true. She'd gotten so many tears in the last month her gynecologist had begun to wonder if she had a minor knife fetish.

Roy stood, chuckling as he shook his dark hair out of his face. 'It could have been us forever... no wait, strike that. _No no no... you know it will always just be me.' _He stood silent for a few seconds, not a single muscle moving in his entire body. Then he lunged back toward her suddenly, hands making quick work of the binds on her hands and, before she even had time to protest, he had her up and against the wall, hands pinned above her head by one of his strong, calloused hands. 'Ha ha ha, what do you say, Sciezka? _Let's get these teen hearts beating faster!'_

And just as fast as he had pinned her to the wall he dropped her, allowing her to crumple to the ground while he turned around, unfastening his handgun from its holster and checking the clip with only minor interest. _'So testosterone boys and harlequin girls.' _he called out in a loud voice, speaking it seemed directly to the walls themselves. _'Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close_?' He turned back around, a wicked smile on his face as he eyed Sciezka. The woman merely shivered, shuffling down into a small ball in hopes that he'd possibly let her go. Yeah. Snowball's chance in hell. _'So I guess we're back to us,' _Roy continued. _'Oh, cameraman, swing the focus!' _He waved to a far corner of the room, smirk widening with every casual flick of his fingers. _'In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?'_

_'Let's pick up, pick up,' _a voice drawled from the corner where Roy had just waved, and Sciezka's eyes trained to the spot for several moments as the shadows began to shift, taking the form of a tall, lean figure that moved swiftly into the light. Sciezka's eyes widened with shock as they fell upon pale skin, icy blue eyes, and sharp features as they came into the light, a smirk much like his companion's on his face as they both eyed their hostage like hungry, rabid dogs.

_'Oh, now I recall,' _Roy said after a moment, turning his back to the two again to address the 'congregation' that was the wall. _'We were just getting to the part where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.' _Roy chuckled, taking a few steps forward and turning back on his heel, dark eyes turning to Archer with a dark, lustful spark beginning to grow in their bottomless depths. 'You know what I don't get, Archer?' he asked, twirling his handgun in his palm absentmindedly. 'Why would a girl who really didn't stand a chance getting even pity fucked around here turn down a guy like me for a chain smoking bottom feeder like Havoc?'

Archer merely chuckled, shaking his head as he tugged his jacket off and tossed it next to Sciezka's on the ground. 'I have no idea, Roy,' he remarked, stepping over to the Alchemist and taking him by the belt loops, forcing their hips together. Roy groaned his appreciation, grinding up against the other man with a short gasp of approval as his spine began to tingle, sending fire shooting all through his system. 'I'd certainly never throw away someone like you,' Archer continued, pale fingers making their way to the front of Roy's pants and tugging them down to the floor belt and all, bot even bothering to unzip them first.

Roy growled and hissed between through gritted teeth as the cold air hit his pale legs, goose bumps instantly popping up all over the toned flesh. 'What did you have to do that for, Frankie?' he asked dryly, giving Archer a small,d ark chuckle at the use of that pet name. Archer merely growled. Damn Alchemist hothead. He knew that Archer hated to be called Frank, or Frankie, or any form of his real first name. Franklin. Who the hell named their son Franklin, anyway? Were they drunk or something? Well, considering what kind of war-mongering sadist their son turned out to be, that wasn't unlikely. But that's a different story for another day. _'I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention,' _Archer remarked toward the now half-unconscious girl before them, fingertips tracing small circles on Roy's upper thigh, making the fair-skinned Alchemist quiver and groan with delight at the way his skin was instantly set ablaze as the sensitive skin was tickled and caressed. _'Now let's not get selfish,'_ Archer continued, fingers sliding into Roy's boxers as his head turned to look at Sciezka with a mutinous glint in his eyes. _'Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?'_

And with that Archer had stepped away from his toy, Roy letting out a groan of disdain as the other's hand left his boxers. But then again, there were more important things to tend to right now. And Roy knew that he'd get his satisfaction regardless. Archer never failed to deliver, after all. Archer reached forward, grabbing a handful of Sciezka's mouse brown and forcing her to her feet. Sciezka yelped as she felt her butt leave the ground, complying at once and taking her own weight on her feet to get the pressure off of her head. But even after she had stood, Archer didn't release his deathgrip on her hair; he pulled her forward, tossing her belly-first onto the steel table that sat in the corner where he had been watching earlier. She yelled out again as her bare stomach touched the icy metal, whimpering helplessly. Her top half was pinned to the tabletop by one of Archer's hands, her legs hanging off the table helplessly with her ass high in the air. Archer laughed callously as he leaned down, placing his head on the girl's shoulder as he nodded to Roy, who moved silently behind her. _'Let's get these teen hearts beating faster,' _he whispered, running the tip of his tongue along the curve of cartilage on the top of Sciezka's ear and chuckling darkly at the way she shivered against his touch.

Roy had heard his cue. He stepped forward, taking the barrel of the gun and reaching up under her blue military skirt, rubbing it against her lower region with a half-cocked eyebrow before turning his attention up to his congregation once again. _'So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?' _he asked again, tossing his head back and cackling as the girl below him quivered and whimpered at the cold steel that was being pressed against her quickly-arising need. Archer growled. 'Will you stop saying that, Mustang?' he snapped, sinking his teeth into her collarbone after a particularly loud yelp from their captive. 'And you'd do well to shut it,' he snapped into her ear.

Sciezka merely whimpered and nodded. How was she supposed to do anything different than what they say, anyway? She was pinned to a tabe with the barrel of a gun pointing right at her... yeah. She wasn't exactly in a position to pull a Chuck Norris. Both had proven their metal instability: Roy with his Shakespearean rambling to the wall and Archer with his random raping made a threatening combination that Sciezka wouldn't have taken on with a machine gun. She picked up her head a bit, turning to look at Archer and jumping slightly as her nose touched his, those icy eyes not three inches from her own as they bore down into her very soul. Whatever comment that had emerged into her head vaporized into nothing almost instantly. And who could blame her? Those eyes... they were almost scary with their piercing glare. They seemed to look past whatever bullshit you may be using at the time and straight into your soul, burning a hole through to the back your skull; someone had once tried to describe his gaze to Sciezka before she had been forced into taking some paperwork up to her, telling her his looks was just like 'dry ice'. And that was no lie.

Sciezka was so busy with Archer that she didn't notice the feeling of her panties being pulled to the side, the barrel that had been teasing her for the last couple of minutes finally going through with its threats and sliding past her lips and deep into her entrance until it was too late. Her hands curled into fists as she let out a scream, struggling to sit up but only getting forced down harder in reply. Roy smirked, giving Archer a look before sliding the gun almost all the way out, only the nose left in her before he shoved in again, chuckling dryly as he felt the skin of her walls cave and tear around the cold, sharp grooves of his gun. _'Dance to this beat, dance to this beat, dance to this beat,' _he muttered, leaning down across her back as he dug the gun in up to where the handle met the barrel._ 'Let's get these teen hearts beating faster,' _he said quietly, tracing a line up her spine with the tip of his tongue as he continued to pump the gun in and out of her, forcing her bucking hips to stay in place with his own body weight as she fought desperately to get free. Archer, seeing that Roy had her down well enough on his own, relinquished his grip and stepped back to the chair where he had been watching at the very beginning, sitting down with a satisfied groan as he unzipped his pants. He reached down past his boxers and freed his by now painful erection, giving it a few gratifying pumps with his hands as he watched the other man toy with Sciezka.

Sciezka, who was far from being relaxed in any sense of the word, was now struggling harder than ever to get free from under Roy's weight. Roy only laughed at her struggling, shoving the gun in at a harder and faster pace. _'I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet... sweetie, you had me,' _Roy growled, shoving the gun in as fast as he could and giving it a hard, rough twist. Sciezka screamed out in pain, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks, pooling on the table as she finally stopped fighting against her captor and laid still. What had she done to deserve this? She'd been as nice as she could to him when she broke it off. She'd even told him she was sorry on several occasions. But now look. He had her pinned against a table in an interrogation room, one of his friends wanking off in the corner while he raped her with his handgun. This man... the one that had said that he loved her. This wasn't love. This was a brutal rape. Sciezka finally broke, right then and there against the table.

Roy felt her go limp under him and groaned in disdain, twisting the gun once more before sliding it almost all the way out. _'Girl I was it, look past the sweat. A better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat.' _But his words fell upon deaf ears. Sciezka was silent, tears rolling down her face and onto the table below her. She had been brutalized, beaten, and torn open. And no one was gonna save her. Best to just lay still and give them what they wanted. 'Roy, I...' she said quietly, heaving a small breath. 'I'm so--'

_Click._

**_Bang._**

Archer, who had been so wrapped up in his own little world of pleasure, didn't notice anything that was going on until he felt a lot of warm liquid splatter all over his jacket. He opened his eyes, prepared to get up and kick the hell out of Roy for getting his seed all over his jacket when he noticed that the stains on his jacket weren't white. He took a look over to where Sciezka and Roy were, head hitting his head as he saw the red that stained the concrete walls all around them. 'Roy?' he asked quietly, standing up and pulling his pants back on.

'Yes, Archer?'

'Didn't I tell you that if you were gonna use your gun, to keep it on safety?'

But I thought I had it on-- oh. Shit.'

Archer groaned, scooping up Roy's clothes and tossing at them with aggravation. 'Get dressed. We need to go tell Investigations that Kimbley got out of hand during interrogation before the merry band of idiots puts two and two together.'

Roy nodded. 'Very well, sir.' He got dressed quickly, following Archer out the door where he had come with one last whisper of _'No no no... you know it will always just be me.'_

* * *

Okay. 4:30 am, and I'm done! 8D Now, off to work on my other oneshot ideas before they leave my head. REVIEWS PLEASE. I'm getting mad that no one's reviewing. D: I worked very hard on this! Feedback would be appreciated and loved! -Exile 


End file.
